古雲非
| image = Yun2.png | imagewidth = 250px | nickname = Yun | ethnicity = Taiwan | birthday = ? | age = ? | gender = Male | height = ? | weight = ? | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = ? | occupation = College Student | education = College Level | marital status = Single | relatives = N/A | pet = N/A | status = Active | avatar = Kekkaishi | novel debut = Volume 2, Chapter 4 (Chapter 12) | manhua debut = Volume 3, Chapter 1 (Game 12) }} Appearance He looks just like his Second Life avatar except for the clothes he wears. Personality He likes to talk and gossip which makes Xiao Lan treat him more as a girl than a boy. He is a loyal friend and can be quite silly at times. History Yun became friends with Jing and Xiao Lan before the story began. He also ended up going to the same university as them and even ended up in the same literature class. He also liked to play virtual reality video games and started playing Second Life. Synopsis Tournament arc Yun was seen in literature class on the first day of school. When Feng Xiao Lan asked about their professor, Yun told her about how he had an IQ of 200 and had graduated at 25 with two doctorate degrees. Xiao Lan then asked Lu Jing if she would ask Ming Gui Wen if he played Second Life. In the novels, Yun did it for her. When he found out that Gui was a member of Odd Squad, he mentioned that rumors about Prince being both extremely strong and handsome. After Gui and Feng Yang Ming's confrontation, Yun and Jing asked Xiao Lan if they could PM her in-game so they could meet Gui and Prince. She declined which caused Yun to ask her if she was under leveled. She told him she was and he would have to help Jing train because she could not. When they said they could all train together, Xiao Lan told them that she wanted to train with her husband which caused them to tease her about it. Rock & Roll Concert arc After Jing and Yun also found out about Xiao Lan being Prince, Jing asked her whether she liked Wicked or Gui. When Xiao Lan said she did not know, Jing arranged for her to go on a date with each of them. First, Jing lied to Gui telling him that Xiao Lan was being stalked and to get the stalker to go away someone would need to go out with her proving that she had a boyfriend. He agreed and they went out on a date. That night, under Jing and Yun's guidance, Xiao Lan had another date. This time it was with Zhuo Ling Bin. The next day, Jing and Yun asked her how the dates went. All she talked about was the food that they had gotten for her. Yun asked her if that was how she judged dates and Jing commented that whoever falls in love with Xiao Lan was doomed. Relationship Feng Xiao Lan She is his friend and classmate. Feng Yang Ming He is Xiao Lan's twin brother. Lu Jing She is his best friend and classmate. Ming Gui Wen He is his literature teacher. Trivia Category:角色 Category:Male Category:玩家 Category:Real Human en:Gu_Yun_Fei